Missing Mage
by CunningWednesday
Summary: After the Emily, Adriane, and Kara find a girl lost in the woods. She gets kidnapped. In a attempt to fide her the mages get sent off to a strange magical world. Can they save her in time? (It's probably not a PG but this is my first fic.)
1. Lost and Brooke

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Avalon characters or Ravenswood. I do own Brooke.**

**One**

**Emily Fletcher and Adriane Charday sat in the library of Ravenswood Manor. Emily sat at the computer working on updating the Ravenswood Preserve website and answering E-mails about the preserve and animals. While Adriane sat near the fire looking threw an old leather bond spell book she had found in the library. **

**Ozzie a small golden ferret walked in holding his golden/orange ferret stone to his mouth like a walky-talky. The warrior and healer looked over at him, Emily smiled "what's up Ozzie?" she asked shutting off the computer and getting up. Then sitting down on the ruby red rug carpet, Adriane was lying on. Ozzie frowned "I don't know, a lot of the animals seem to sense a strong magic coming from somewhere in the woods," he said jumping up on a huge chair. **

"**Maybe Dreamer can track where it's coming from," Adriane said, rite at that moment Dreamer jumped in there. **

**He sent an image telepathically to Adriane, it was of a girl her long, blonde hair was in curly, dread-locks, tears stained her pale face, she could tell the girl was lost in the woods. Emily looked at the warrior awaiting an explanation. Adriane told Emily about the image Dreamer sent her. **

**Emily jumped up "ok, well we need to call Kara, and go look for the girl if she is lost in the Preserve somewhere," she put on a blue winter coat and a purple scarf. Adriane did the same and followed her out the door.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

****

****

****

****

**Kara came running to the girls, "so what's going on, it sounds serious" she said out of breath. Adriane told her hurriedly what had happened. "Dreamer, take us to the girl," Kara said, brushing snow off her jacket. Dreamer trotted off leading the way. **

****

**Dreamer led them to the magic glade where Emily had found her rainbow stone. If the girl had been there she wasn't there now. All that was left was a lavender jewel on a silver chain, Kara picked it up. **

"**The girl must have left," she handed Emily the necklace. Emily, Adriane and Kara started to walk back into the woods, but then they heard one of the trees rustle.**

**The girls turned around, the girl was standing there but she was transparent like a ghost. She became clearer and clearer till she was standing there no longer transparent but solid. She looked around and then started to scream. Emily walked over to the girl her rainbow stone pulsing blue-green light, "are you ok?" she asked. **

"**I don't know" the girl said sobbing.**

****

****

****

****

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**A half an hour later Emily, Adriane, Kara and the girl sat at a large table sipping on hot chocolate. **

"**What's your name?" Kara asked giving her a towel, "Brooke," she said simply. **

"**How did you get here?"**

"**I don't know, I was in my bedroom and then I was here. I have these kind of weird powers. It started about a year ago; I could move small objects with my mind. Then this morning I was in my bedroom on the internet and I found the website about this preserve and here I am, and try as I might I can't get back home, I Just could get to that glade," she explained. **

"**You just got your powers out of nowhere?" Ozzie said. She jumped back spilling him hot chocolate all over her shirt. **

"**This is Ozzie he is a elf," Emily said smiling.**

"**I may be a freak but I'm not stupid. He is a ferret and he is talking!" **

"**We know what you are talking about. Because we have magic powers too and he is a elf in a ferret body," Kara said. **

**The girl relaxed "Fine and actually no I got my powers after I found this," she said sticking her hand in her pocket, she got out a sphere the size of a walnut, it was pure White with silver specks that sparkled, it glowed white light. **

"**Brooke, you're a mage like us," Adriane said.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"**Ok, well Gran can give you a ride home," Adriane said **

**Kara walked in to the room "Actually she can't were snowed in," she said frowning. **

"**Ok then you can use are phone to call your parents."**

**After the girls worked out sleeping arrangements. Adrian and Kara all went down stares to get food. **

"**There's not much to eat," Kara said going threw the cabinets.**

"**Well we don't usually eat at the manor," Adriane said **

"**So, you could still keep food in here. You never know when you're going to get snowed in."**

**Adriane just walked of the kitchen out shaking her head.**

**Emily was giving Brooke the grand tour. **

"**This is the library," Emily said as Adriane walked in. **

"**I thought you were helping Kara with dinner?" Emily asked, **

"**The key words being _help Kara_."**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"**Well maybe we should go check on her," Emily said.**

****

"**Kara what did you do?" Adriane scowled at her**

"**I made dinner," **

"**We didn't have any of this food."**

"**Exactly, there was nothing to eat"**

"**Chicken fingers and Ice-cream?"**

"**I made it magically, isn't it great?" Kara said jumping up and down. **

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

****

****

****

****

**After dinner the girls went to bed. They each got there own bedroom for the night. Kara and Emily knocked on Adriane's door.**

"**What's going on?" she said opening the door.**

"**Brooke's asleep," Kara said.**

"**Yah, So"**

"**Well we just think you should keep a eye open, she could be evil, I don't know if we should trust her yet."**

"**Fine, you could be right."**

"**Ok then, good night," Kara said **

"**Night," Adriane said starting to close the door that's when they heard a high pitched scream coming from Brooke's room.**


	2. Missing and Bliss

**Disclaimer: I own every thing that you don't recognize.**

**Two**

**Emily, Kara, and Adriane ran to Brooke's room, Emily knocked on her door but there was no answer. Emily knocked again, still no answer. Adriane shoved past her and pushed open the door. **

"**Brooke?" Kara called. No answer. It was obvious that she was gone. **

"**Ooh, it's all my fault," Emily said panic stricken. "Maybe she just used her power to get back home," Adriane said looking around the room for a clue or really anything that would give them a idea were she went or who took her. **

"**No, why would she scream and I don't think she knows how to use her power on demand." Emily argued shaking her head.**

"**Maybe she was taken by the dark sorceress or the spider witch as a lure." Kara said out of nowhere. Adriane poked her as if to see if it was really Kara. "What was that for?" more annoyed then angry. **

"**Well that just sounded kind of smart."**

"**Oh, so now I'm stupid."**

"**I didn't say that," Adriane rolled her eyes.**

"**Stop it, stop it, stop it! We need to figure out a plan to save Brooke and you are giving me a head ach," Emily shouted, losing her calm. **

"**Emily I didn't think you had it in you."**

"**What?"**

"**It's just you never yelled before," Kara said shrugging. **

"**But how do we find her," Adriane said **

"**Well let's go to the library, maybe we can fide something there that can help us." **

"**What time is it?" Kara asked on the way to the library.**

"**You're the own with the watch."**

"**Oh," Kara said amused.**

**Adriane was in a daze and didn't talk. When they got to the library, Emily went to the computer to look threw the files that Mr. Gardener kept, for possible suspects that could have kidnapped Brooke. Kara found some books that may help them to find her and sat down next to Emily and Adriane disappeared behind the shelves. Emily and Kara ignored this but were annoyed that she didn't help them or at least tell them what she was looking for. **

"**I don't think it was a Manticore, but he does track magic, but I don't think her magic is that strong. It could be Imps," Emily said to the others.**

"**What's a Imp?" Kara asked.**

"**Um... Like ink blots with red eyes, they work as soldiers for the Dark Sorceress."**

"**How can ink blots kidnap?"**

"**Yah." **

"**It may not be the Dark Sorceress," Emily said still look threw the pictures of evil creatures. **

**Adriane came out holding the spell book she was looking at earlier. **

"**There is a spell in here that can find a person that is lost but it only can be used by a witch." **

"**The only witch we know is the spider witch and she is evil." Emily said frowning.**

"**I know but I read something that said if we can translate the spell we can make it a spellsong, I think." **

"**I guess it's worth a try, let me see the spell and maybe can do a search on witches," Emily said making a hand gesture to give the book to her. **

**Adriane gave it to her and pulled up a chair so she could see the computer too.**

"**Ok, this is saying that the witch language can only understood by witches, it is the source of all there power. When they look at it, it makes perfect sense, but when a non-witch looks at it, it just looks like weird, mixed up symbols." **

"**Well, then that's a problem." Kara said.**

"**Can we Spellsing to under stand it?" Adriane asked,**

**Emily shrugged, "Maybe."**

**The girls sat on the floor holding hands the book in the middle. Emily bit her lip.**

**Adriane started, she closed her eyes.**

_**I can't understand the words that are written,**_

**_Rewrite them in a way that we can say._**

**She sung out, felling somewhat stupid. Emily sung next.**

_**Change the words, Change the letters,**_

_**Make them better, Make them for a mage.**_

**Emily really couldn't rhyme it very well, but she guessed it would work.**

**_Make them dance across the page,_**

_**Rearrange what the have to say.**_

**Kara opened her eye, but nothing had happened. **

"**Make them for a mage?" Kara giggled **

**The words still were weird symbols. Adriane picked the book up and started to read them.**

"**We have lost someone who must be..."**

"**Adriane, you can read it? They still look like weird symbols to me."**

"**You guy's can't read it, that's odd?"**

"**Well it's possible that you could be a witch, they can be good or evil but, it would have to be passed on by your mother or grandmother."**

"**Wouldn't surprise me if Gran was a witch." Adriane smiled.**

"**Ok, well you need to say the spell."**

"**We need something of hers to make it work."**

**Emily took the necklace out of her pocket and handed it to her.**

"**That should work,"**

_**We have lost someone who must be found,**_

_**From are heart to are mind,**_

_**Take us to the one, who was left behind,**_

_**Find the one who's name is Brooke,**_

_**From what of hers that we took. **_

**The mages were surrounded by bright blue light they spun around and around till they landed on soft earth. **

"**This is not where I thought we would end up," Kara said, as a small fairy flew past her ear. She looked at her surroundings, a stream which waters that were all different colors red, pink, blue, green, purple and so on was to her left. Flower bloomed at her feet, and even though it was day time, stars hung from the sky, it was all perfect paradise.**

"**Did it really say _who's name is Brooke_ in the spell?" Emily asked get up from off the ground.**

"**Yah," Adriane said.**

**They look looked up, a gold statue of a women at least ten feet tall, with long hair that fell past her feet and golden butter fly wings stood if front of them. She started to speak in rhyme, **

"**If you stay to long in Bliss you will become insane and pay. Listen to the words that I say. Heed warning from the fairy's of Bliss of the risk that lives in this place."**

"**So all we need to do is find Brooke before we go crazy, sounds pretty easy," Adriane said.**

"**Where is Kara?" Emily said looking around,**

**Adriane pointed near the rainbow stream where she was pinking flowers and colorful pebbles, humming and dancing around. **

"**Kara, come on we need to go find Brooke now," Emily called out to her.**

"**Do I have to?" She said it in a baby like voice then, twirled around her making long ribbons of light with her unicorn jewel.**

**They gave her a face that told her she did have to.**

"**Fine," she groaned, and stomped over to them.**

**They walked over a hill, to see a yellow brick road.**

"**How did I not expect that?" Adriane said.**

**Emily smiled "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."**


End file.
